


Whoops

by ShyRomantic



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Goofy - Freeform, M/M, Relationship(s), Silly, Uncle/Niece Incest, multi relationship, surprise, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyRomantic/pseuds/ShyRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass and Miles get back from a months long mission away from home and Charlie is the person they care about seeing, to bad she just outted them by accident. Whoops, Rachel is losing her mind and Conner and Gene are a little goofier then normal what is going on? Relationships make people crazy obviously.</p><p>CM2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They didn't know when, or how it happened, but they knew the moment that they didn't want anything to change.

Charlie, Miles and Bass had been spending more and more time away from the rest of their group, sometimes Miles and Charlie would go off on a scout mission, or Miles and Bass would disappear for a few days to do a supply run, there were also times when Charlie and Bass would be gone for a day or two hunting and trapping. But every time they came home, they knew something was missing, that things were never quite the way they were supposed to be.

Miles and Rachel had ended their toxic relationship over a year before anything had come to light, Conner had rejoined the group but was still distant from his dad and friends. Charlie as far as anyone knew was just Charlie, nothing had changed much except for her tolerance for stupid questions and secret keeping. She'd become quite good at hiding things from those around her.

Everything changed the day that Miles and Bass had gotten back from a six month long stint doing some recon. There was a group that had grown steadily more suspicious so Bass and Miles left to find out if there was anything they really did need to worry about.

The thing that gave them away was a kiss, usually something that was no big deal depending on the people or circumstances it's given, this particular one how ever was shared between two people that normally wouldn't ever share a passionate kiss.

Miles walked through the town gates looking dirty and tired, Bass following just behind also dirty and tired, a group of people were gathered at the gates to welcome them home. Among those people were Conner, Charlie, Rachel, Gene and Aaron. 

Miles' eyes scanned the crowed looking for the one face he'd missed the most, landing on the baby-blues he saw her face light up at seeing him, Charlie pushed through the crowed and ran at him throwing her arms around his neck. 

"God I missed you so much." He whispered into her hair.

"You're not aloud to leave for that long ever again." She whispered back.

He buried his face in her neck and breathed in her scent, she smelled like home, like something he never wanted to forget again. Tangling his fingers in her hair he pulled her back just enough to kiss her fiercely, they both forgot in that moment they were together that they had an audience. Charlie finally broke off the kiss when she remembered that Bass was with him to, leaning back in Miles' arms she reached out a hand to Bass who smiled at her and took the three steps until he was standing with them. 

"You're not aloud to leave for that long again either." She pulled on the collar of his coat bringing him in for chaste kiss. "If you guys do leave again, you have to promise to take me with you, this was to hard being away from you."

Bass smirked at her. "I'm sure you were able to fill your time with something while we were gone." 

Charlie glared at him. "There's only you two and you know it." She said leaning back into Miles' arms.

None of them noticed that various faces of shock and mild amusement that surrounded them. Conner casually made his way to the trio making googly eyes at each other and tapped Miles on the shoulder.

"What?" He asked turning his head away from the other two. 

"Well." Conner said smirking at him and shoving his hands in his pockets. "I don't know if you guys were intending to break the news about your." He waved one of his hands casually at them. "Relationship, to everyone this way, but I think Rachel's head is going to explode, and as funny as that would be to watch you guys might want to cut the lovey dovey stuff until you're a little less surrounded." 

Charlie's face fell and stepped away from Miles. "Crap, I didn't think I'm sorry." She whispered at them.

"That's okay." Miles comforted brushing his hand along her cheek. "I'm the one who kissed you." He smiled down at her.

"Shall we?" Bass asked looking out at the crowed before them.  
Charlie stepped behind Bass and held his hand. “Given the look on Rachel's face I think we're screwed.” She said trying not to giggle.

Bass shot her a smile over his shoulder. “I wouldn't worry to much, there isn't a whole lot she can do to make me want to stay away from you.”

“Me neither.” Miles said leaning in and kissing her temple.

“Charlotte Matheson get over here right now.” Rachel's voice floated angrily at them.

Charlie shot both men a worried look, “I think I'm in for it now.” She said trying to keep a straight face, she leaned into Bass getting him to start moving.

“We're here, we won't let her freak out at you.” Bass squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Charlie rolled her eyes and smiled faintly. “You're both the reason she want's me over there.”

Miles, Charlie and Bass slowly made their way into the now dispersing crowed, most left after the inital 'Welcome Back' moment, some lingered trying to see what was going to happen. “Charlie, sweetheart.” Rachel started sweetly. “Can I ask what that was?” She waved her hand a little towards where they were standing a moment ago.

“Can we not do this here?” Charlie asked looking around at the people still trying to catch a peek. 

Rachel crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. “I didn't think you had a problem with public displays.” 

“She's right, let's do this not in the middle of the street.” Miles hiked his backpack higher and gave Rachel a look that dared her to argue. 

“Fine.” Rachel turned and walked down the street towards her fathers house.

The three shared looks of mild worry and amusement before they followed her. Conner, Aaron and Gene followed behind all curious and not willing to miss this newest piece of drama.

They had all barely stepped through the door when Rachel turned and glared at Conner, Gene and Aaron. “Would you mind giving us some privacy please.” She crossed her arms and waited until the three had filed up the stairs.

Conner stopped in the hall above and very slowly and quietly made his way back down so he could hear but not be seen. “What are you doing?” Aaron whispered from the top of the stairs. 

“If you think I'm going to miss this your insane.” Conner grinned back.

Gene rolled his eyes and made his way down the stairs until he was hovering just behind Conner. “You too? Seriously?” Aaron asked exasperated.

“For once it's not directed at one of us, you think I'm gonna pass that up?” Gene smiled wickedly.

Aaron sighed in defeat and sat down on the step just above Gene. “Alright, but if we get yelled at I tried to stop you both.”

Gene and Conner both raised a thumb and leaned into the stairs. 

Rachel looked at the three in her living room. “Can I ask what the hell is going on with you.” Her voice was angry but calm.

“Umm...” Charlie looked up at Miles and smirked. “We're together?” She answered it more like a question.

“What kind of together?” Rachel asked now glaring at Miles.

“What kind do you think?” Miles asked rolling his eyes, he suddenly felt like a teenager that just got caught sneaking out to see his girlfriend.

“She's your niece Miles.” Rachel's arms fell to her sides her hands curling into fists.

Miles shrugged. “Not really. I mean yes DNA wise yes, we are uncle and niece but relationship wise not really, I didn't even know who she was until two years ago. The last time I saw her before that she was what, four, hardly makes me family. Besides, what makes you think I started this?” He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

“You should have stopped it, you're the adult.” Rachel practically yelled.

“And she's not?” Bass pipped up for the first time.

Rachel looked at Bass like she was seeing him for the first time, her eyes fell to his hand that was holding Charlies. “And what do you have to do with this?” 

“We're together?” Charlie tried again smirking and leaning into his arm.

“What the hell does that mean?” She was getting more and more unnerved.

Miles rolled his eyes again. “Seriously are you being dense on purpose? The three of us, we are all together, me with him, us with her, her with us.” He waved his hand helplessly around at the three of them. “Honestly it's been a year I'm surprised you haven't noticed.” He shrugged.

“Wait, how did this happen?” She asked looking between Miles and Charlie.

~One Year Before~

Miles was sitting in the town bar a glass in one hand and a bottle in the other, the glass was empty he was drinking right from the bottle, the glass was mostly for show, when Charlie walked in and sat next to him.

“You look cheery.” Charlie said taking the glass from his hand.

“You would be to if you found out the woman you convinced yourself you were in love with was batshit crazy.” He poured some of the whiskey in his bottle into her new glass.

“You just figured this out?” She asked quirking and eyebrow and giving him a smirk as she drank.

Miles sighed and thunked his head on the table. “No.” He mumbled into the wooden surface. “I know she's crazy.”

Leaning into the table Charlie layed her head down on the table as she looked at the top of his head. “Miles what happened?”

Leaning back in his chair he looked down at Charlie, “had a fight, big fight. She was bringing up shit about Bass again and I couldn't take it anymore. Told her I was done picking sides and fighting with her about the past.”

Charlie reached out a hand and placed it over his. “I'm sorry Miles.”

He shrugged. “It's alright, I kind of always knew it was never going to work.” He took another swig from his bottle. “What about you, why are you here?” He set the bottle down with a thunk.

“Also had a fight.” She ran a hand over her face and took a swig from her glass.

“Oh?” His interest piqued 

“I'm sure it's such a mystery whom I had this fight with. There was something about spending to much time around Monroe, and something about acting like a child and needing to get myself settled. Apparently going out and scouting to make sure we're safe, and the hunting is just to much for my mother to handle. I had Gene breathing down my neck this time to.”

Miles groaned and hung his head off the back of his chair. “We both live with them what are we going to do?”  
“I've already packed my shit. Monroe said I could stay with him for awhile, My stuff is already over there.” She said, “I have a very strong feeling that he wouldn't mind if you came back with me.” She smirked over the top of her glass. 

“Oh that will go over well, does your mother know that you've moved in with her sworn enemy?” Miles laughed.

“Not yet, she probably will figure it out when we leave the house together. Let her think what she wants, I'm not to concerned.” She shrugged.

Three more hours of drinking and story telling later Charlie and Miles had moved closer and closer together, they were bonding over the fact that they both had lost Rachel and bonding over the fact that the reason they had lost her was over the one man they both had in common.

“You know.” Miles said looking down at the girl who was leaning against his arm. “That day you were shot I thought I lost you, I thought I was never going to get you back.”

Charlie looked up at him, her nose bumping his. “You will never lose me Miles, I'm here for keeps.” Her eyes we're   
closed and the smell of the whiskey coming off her breath was brushing over his face giving him a warm glow.

“Come on let's go get my stuff.” He said quietly.

The both reluctantly and slowly got up, Charlie stumbled as she got up, Miles reached over and slipped her hand into his and pulled her close as they left.

They stepped out into the cold air and she slid closer to the warm body next to her. “Another day I think about a lot is the day the rebel base was bombed, that tower collapsed and all I could think about was getting out to get to you.” She explained quietly. “I thought that I was going to die in that pile of rubble and I was never going to see you again.”

Miles stopped and stepped in front of her.”You never have to worry about not seeing me, I will always look for you.” He slid his fingers across her cheek, her eyes closed as her face leaned into his hand. “I don't think you realize how much you mean to me.” He whispered leaning closer to her.

“I might have an idea.” She smiled softly at him, leaning up she brought her face closer to his, reading his reaction, her eyes searched his and his searched hers. “I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you.” She whispered.

“I think I might love you to.” He closed the gap and kissed her, he started off soft and slow, but when she threw her arms around his neck pulling him tight against her the heat rose and so did their kiss. 

Charlie pulled back and looked at Miles. “This is such a bad idea.”

“Yah, but I really don't care.” He laughed brushing hair out of her face. “Let's go, I need to get my shit before we go to Bass'”

They walked towards their new life with his arm around her shoulders and her tucked firmly into his side, sly smiles on both their faces.

It took another month and another bottle of whiskey before Bass joined their duo. They started much the same way Charlie and Miles fell together, this time though they were in the safety and privacy of their own home. Charlie and Miles never ended up moving out, but it took that month before Bass found out what was going on with them.

They were sitting in Bass' living room each with a glass in their hands, Bass sitting in an armchair across from the couch that Miles and Charlie occupied. Charlie was leaned with her back against Miles' shoulder. “So I just have to ask.” Bass started. “how long have you guys been sleeping together?” He watched as Charlie inhaled her drink and Miles nearly spit his drink all over the coffee table.

Miles coughed while Charlie gasped for breath, he turned and patted her back. “What are you talking about?” Miles asked looking over at his brother.

“Oh you've got to be kidding me, do you know how many times I've come out here for a drink in the middle of the night and you're not on the couch. But the sounds coming from her room are not the sounds of someone in a deep sleep.” Bass smirked as Charlie's face lit up in bright red embarrassment. “How dumb do you guys think I am?” 

“Why haven't you said anything before now?” Charlie asked almost angrily. 

“I wanted to see if one of you would slip up in some major way, but clearly you're both a little more sneaky then I thought.” He laughed as Charlie rolled her eyes.

She looked at Bass with confusion. “So what? You going to rat us out? Tell us how dumb this is? We're both aware.”

“Oh no, I'm not going to say a damn thing. But.” He said taking a sip from his drink. “I am a little surprised.” He said looking Charlie in the eye.

“Why is that?” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“We'll considering our history I always figured we'd give something a shot when the time is right, but you guys seem pretty attached and doesn't look like there's any room for me anymore.”

Charlie looked over at Miles who nodded at her with a small smile. “I wouldn't say that.” Charlie said smirking.

Bass' looked at her with surprise. “What's that mean?” He set down his glass and leaned back into his chair

Charlie crawled off the couch and made her way to Bass, she perched herself on his lap. “This was actually something we talked about, turns out there was a little history between you two I recently became aware of, and you both already know how I feel about you.” She said running her fingers through his curls. “Now personally I've never been one to tie myself down to one man, I've made a recent exception for Miles, considering everything.”

Bass couldn't take his eyes off the girl in his lap, he sat with his hands on the armrests, he was itching to touch her but he wanted to hear were this was going. “I'm listening.” He said enjoying the feel of her hands on him.

“Tell me how you feel about us, tell me what you want.” She whispered close to his ear but loud enough that Miles could still hear.

Bass' eyes shot over to Miles who sat watching them, he looked back to Charlie and ran a hand along her thigh, and his nose along her cheek stopping when his lips were inches from hers. “I want you.” He said hoarsely, she leaned in touching her lips to his ever so slightly before pulling back and giving him a sly grin. “And him?” She asked through hooded eyes.

Bass looked over her shoulder as he kissed her neck and ran his hands over her sides. “I want him too.” He said watching Miles' reaction. 

“Good.” Charlie purred leaning into his kisses. Charlie looked over her shoulder at Miles. “He wants you to.”

Miles was sitting intensely watching Charlie and Bass a small smile on his face. “Here's the deal.” He said looking at them both. “If this is something we all want, we have to keep this to ourselves, if anyone finds out we'll have to leave, and I don't want to separate Charlie from her family.

Charlie nodded, she wanted them both and she was ready to do what ever was needed to have them both.

“Done.” Bass said before be buried his face in the crook of her neck. 

~Present Day~

Rachel stared at them. “This has been going on for a full year, and we had no idea about it?” She was almost to stunned to express the anger she was feeling. 

“Well, Conner knew.” Charlie said speaking up. “Dude needs to learn to knock.”

Bass tried to keep a snicker to himself. “Kid was lucky he didn't see much, but there was no doubt about what he saw.”

Conner looked up at Aaron and Gene who both gave him a questioning look, he shrugged back. “I'll never enter a room without knocking that's for damn sure.” 

“How long have you known?” Gene asked. 

“Since just before Miles and Bass left.” He shrugged again as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

Aaron looked down at him confused. “You we're okay with this? You never said anything to anyone.” 

Conner looked a little sheepish. “It wasn't my place to tell anyone, believe it or not I'm not that terrible a person. Besides when those two we're gone I tried to offer her a little creature comfort, apparently she really loves them, and it seems like it's mutual I wasn't going to ruin that for them.”

Rachel paced from one end of the room to the other. “Is there anyway that I can convince you of how fucked up this is?”

“Can't convince us of something we already know. And really the only fucked up part is me and Charlie.” Miles said reaching for one of the bottles on the hutch. “And you wanna know the most fucked up part?”

“Honestly it gets worse?” Rachel sighed sitting down.

“From the moment that girl walked into my bar in Chicago, I knew she was going to be the end of me and I was completely okay with it.” He smiled at the girl in question. 

“I felt the same when I saw her stare down that gun that Strausser had in her face. Granted I was pretty convinced if anyone was going to kill me it was going to be her, but this downfall is pretty good to.” He smiled down at Charlie, who leaned into his side. 

Rachel leaned forward into her hands sighing. “So what? What's your plan now.” She asked sounding defeated.

Charlie shrugged. “Dunno now, we always had plans of leaving if anyone found out, we knew people wouldn't understand but we weren't really willing to split up because of it.”

“I'm never going to be okay with this you know.”

“Not really your problem or choice so doesn't matter to much to us.” Miles said from his spot leaning against the wall. “Guys we know you're listening get your butts in here.” 

Conner, Gene and Aaron filed into the room. “Sorry.” Conner said once again looking sheepish.

“So, what's your take.” Miles asked looking between them.

“I'm not overly surprised.” Gene said looking at his granddaughter. “I always suspected something was going on between Bass and Charlie, and you two have always been closer then anyone else here, it really should have been predicted.”

“I think I'm a little to stunned to think at the moment.” Aaron said shifting himself around. “But if it came down to losing Charlie and her being happy here with her family, I say do what you want kiddo, I'll be here no matter what.”

Charlie smiled at Aaron and Gene. “Thanks.”

“You already know what I think.” Conner said accepting a drink from Miles. “I don't want you to leave, but if you do, I want to come with.”

Bass smirked at his son. “Glad to hear it.”

“I think that's that then.” Miles said smirking. “We're not going to go anywhere unless you decide you're going to make this very difficult for us.” He said looking over at Rachel.

“Clearly I'm not going to break what ever this is. So go do what ever you want, but for now can all of you just get out.” She sounded like a cross between exhausted and frustrated. Everyone looked around at each other and slowly filed out of the house.

“could have gone a lot worse.” Charlie said almost laughing.

“I expected more screaming and name calling to be honest.” Bass said releasing Charlie's hand as she moved to stand with Miles.

Miles raised an arm pulling Charlie close, he kissed the top of her head and smiled. “Let's hope that's all there is. Now, it has been a long goddamn day and all I want to do is go home, clean up and take a goddamn nap.”

“I second that.” Bass said suddenly looking as exhausted as he felt. “Come on, let's go home.” He hitched his backpack over his shoulders and brushed a hand over Charlie's head. “We'll let you guys know what is up with that wandering tribe later.” He said looking around at the other three men.

Conner nodded and clapped his had on the shoulder. “Welcome home old man, drinks later?”

Bass nodded and moved the other two towards their apartment. Gene and Aaron just watched at the trio walked away. “Huh.” Aaron said watching them leave.

“What?” Gene asked looking at Aaron. 

“They just look actually good together that's all, the more I see them together the more it makes sense.” He said looking towards Gene. 

Gene smiled shaking his head, this was the start to something crazy in his life and he was strangely okay with is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Miles discuss their romantic history with Bass, and what may come from it.

Charlie and Miles we're curled up on Bass couch, He'd been trying to convince er she needed a nap for hours, she'd just gotten back from a two day hunting stint and she was being crankier then normal, which meant she either didn't sleep much while she was gone, or she didn't sleep at all, either way Miles was about ready to put a choke-hold on her until she passed out.

She finally agreed to take a nap but she didn't want to be alone and she figured it would look bad if Bass came home and they were both in her bed, so here they were on his couch instead with her curled u[ head in his lap as he stroked her hair attempting to get her to sleep.

“Miles?” Charlie mumbled.

“Hm?” He opened his eyes and looked down at her.

Charlie tucked her knees in further to herself before asking. “Grandpa once said that you and Bass we're so close as teenagers he thought you guys were a couple.”

Miles raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. 

“I was just wondering, did that ever happen with you guys? Was there ever a time you guys thought maybe you weren't just brothers but maybe something more?” She didn't know why she was so curious, but something about Bass and Miles and their relationship always struck her as being much more then just friends. 

Miles wondered how long it was going to be before she asked him, he knew it wouldn't stay under wraps forever, especially now that they were all living under the same roof. Sighing he ran his fingers through her hair again. “It was a long time ago, before I met Rachel Bass and I gave the relationship thing a go, we didn't really take it to seriously we were young and stupid.” He wished things had been different with Bass when they were younger, maybe things would have been different when they were older if that was the case.

Charlie was surprised mostly by the fact that Miles admitted it. She smiled triumphantly to herself, knowing this piece of information was better then diamonds to her.

“When we were running the republic we kind of fell into a weird sort of relationship but when Rachel showed up things changed, I didn't know it at the time but she knew about me and Bass, and she resented the fact that I had chosen him over her, she probably figured he was the reason I told her it was over and to go start a family when I left for that first tour.” She was the first person he had told any of this to, he felt like a weight had been lifted by telling her about his past with Bass. “Is there anything about Bass and you I should know about?” He asked turning the tables on her.

She buried her face in his leg suddenly not wanting to answer him. “There we're definitely moments in our time together that I thought things were going to go somewhere, but I seemed to have thrown all that out the window when we in New Vegas.”

“Yah, I've been meaning to ask, what happened there, when you guys got back it seemed like you and Bass we're way more hostile to each other then normal.”

Charlie sat up and looked down at her hands. “He went off with Duncan and left me and Conner out of what was going on, I was so frustrated and I'll admit jealous, there was clearly a history between them and for all we knew he'd left us alone to go screw her so... I kind of just wanted someone warm who wanted to be with me and Conner was there and being his charming self, I went for it. He was obviously pissed off, things never really got back to normal after that.”

Miles watched her face fall as she told the story, and suddenly he was compelled to ask. “If you had the chance, would you take him over me? It's the easier choice, he's someone you can admit to being with, it's not like I'm the ideal choice in this situation.”

Charlie leaned forward, a hand on his leg in a reassuring manner. “Miles, I would never, never pick someone over you, you're all I've wanted for so long, I didn't think that we'd ever be together.”

Smiling he pulled her into his arms, he kissed her softly, resting his head against hers he couldn't seem to contain how much love he felt for this girl. “What if...” He started.

“What if what?” Charlie asked kissing him gently.

He hummed into her kiss feeling her hands over his chest. “What if there was a way that you could have us both, and I could have both of you.”

She leaned back and looked at him in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“Back when we were running the republic and in our little relationship two-point-oh we sometimes shared girls, we're no strangers to being in multi relationships.”

Charlie looked at him a small smirk playing on her lips. “You would be willing to share me with Bass?”

“Charlie I know that you were falling in love with him, I've been there, but I'm not really willing to lose you to him, and honestly I feel like without him I'm missing a piece. You fill so much of that empty space but just not enough I'm afraid.”

She smiled a small smile. “If you think that is something that would work for us, I'm willing to give it a try. But you know if it came down to it, it will always be you.”

Miles rested his hands on her shoulders as he pulled her close. “I know, and it makes me happy, but you shouldn't have to chose.”

Charlie kissed him one last time. “I love you Miles.” She whispered smiling before falling back into her place lying on the couch.

“I love you to Charlie.” He smiled as he closed his eyes and they both dozed off in a happy daze.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie was leaned against the back of the couch, Bass in her space smiling down at her. “I don't know how I got so lucky that you let me in.” He said running the backs of his fingers over her cheek. “I love you Charlotte.” He leaned in a little closer.

Charlie smiled wide, she loved it when he called her Charlotte but she'd never tell him that. “I love you to.” She closed the space between them kissing him slowly, it was her favourite kind of kiss with him, slow and passionate, she always imagined he would be fierce and intense when he kissed, but he was so gentle with her and it was such a contrast to Miles whom she always figured the opposite. They parted giving each other space, “I wish you guys didn't have to go, I don't know what I'm going to do without you.” She said sadly.

“It'll be okay Charlie, we'll be back before you know it, besides we don't leave for another week.” Miles said entering the room. 

She looked over her shoulder at him. It was his favourite angle of her, she looked so seductive but innocent at the same time. “I know, but knowing you're leaving and not knowing how long you're going to be gone bothers me so much. It's going to suck going from sleeping with both of you every night, to a cold bed with no idea when you'll be back.” She stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

Miles made his way to the couch, kneeling on the cushions he moved into her space from behind. Brushing her hair away he kissed her shoulder. “Your pout is beyond adorable Charlie, but it's not going to change that we have to go.” 

Charlie kissed him from over her shoulder. “I know, but I can try right?” She smiled innocently.

“You're welcome to try as much as you want.” Bass said leaning forward again.

“Oh I intend to.” She purred running her hands up his chest. “There isn't anything I can do to convince you to stay?” She moved her fingers back down until she was able to creep her fingers under his shirt. 

“You know we wish we could stay, but no one else has our experience. We need to go.” Miles said snaking his hand around her stomach. “You'll be alright without us.” He ran his nose lightly up her neck before kissing behind her ear. “We'll be back before you know it.” He whispered smirking at Bass. 

Charlie sighed, a small pout gracing her lips. “I'm going to miss this so much.” She said leaning back into Miles' touch.

“So are we, trust me on that.” Bass said diving into the other side of her neck, he nipped and sucked his way up to her mouth before devouring her lips in a heated kiss.

Her hands snaked up Bass' chest and gripped the collar of his shirt pulling him close, while Miles' hands roamed and grabbed at anything he could touch. Charlie abruptly broke apart from Bass, smirked at him and turned to grab Miles' face pulling him into a desperate kiss. 

Bass had seen Charlie and Miles kiss, play and fuck many times over the last two months they'd all been together, and every time it turned him on, he didn't know why, it may have been from the forbidden element to their relationship. Watching Miles' hands slip under her shirt and caress her brown stomach, it took everything he had in him to resist touching either of them.

“Charlie.” Miles choked out. 

She looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Please don't go.” she whispered cradling his face in her hands. “I need you here.”

Miles growled and tangled his fingers in her long blonde waves. “How about this, the day before we leave we lock ourselves in this house and do anything and everything you want. We want to say as much as you want us to stay, but we will make our last day together as memorable as possible. So that every time you start to miss us, you can touch yourself to the thought of our hands on you.”

Charlie's knees went weak and grasped at the back of the couch to keep herself upright.

“Charlotte, we love you, more then anything this world has ever offered us, we will come back to you no matter what.” Bass said quietly as he nibbled on her earlobe. 

Charlie's eyelids fluttered as she tried to catch her breath, she suddenly reached forward and kissed Miles fiercely as she unbuttoned his shirt. She pulled back only long enough to roughly say to Bass. “Clothes. Off. Now.” She dove back into her kiss with Miles. 

Miles and Bass shed their clothes in record time and the two of them worked on Charlie's clothes only seconds later. Miles pulled Charlie over the back of the couch as Bass slipped her pants down her legs. Miles pinned her down and ran his mouth from collar bone to navel. “I know we said next week but I want to start those memories now.” Miles said sucking on the dip in her hip. 

Bass came around the couch and kissed her as Miles had his way with her. 

Forty-five minutes later the three of them were lounging on the couch tangled together, breathing heavy. Charlie was lying against Bass's heaving chest her fingers twined with his, her legs fitting perfectly with Miles who was at the other end of the couch eyes closed and smile on his face.

This is how they were when Conner the ever loved son of Bass decided would be a good time to drop by unannounced and without knocking.

“Hey.” Conner said as he opened the door. “OH MY GOD!” He threw his hands up to his eyes as Bass threw himself over Charlie, he rolled her over so she was lying under him blocked from Conner's view. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll come back later!” He backed out the door and slammed the door behind him. 

Conner leaned against the railing, eyes wide and terrified, he tried to make sense of what he saw, it was all nude bodies and flailing. That is when it dawned on him how much sense it did actually make. Charlie and Miles here practically inseparable in the entire time he knew them, and he knew there was some sort of rocky history with Bass and Miles not to mention Bass and Charlie, it only made sense that all the rocky history was probably cause by sexual tension. He hopped down the stairs and left the house far behind him and he went to his own place to get drunk and try to forget his fathers naked wang waving in the air. 

The moment the door slammed shut behind Conner the three naked happy people on the couch started to laugh their asses off. 

“Oh Conner!” Charlie gasped out. “That poor guy, hes going to have nightmares for such a long time.” She laughed.

“Thats what he gets for not knocking.” Miles grumbled. 

Bass hauled himself off Charlie and crawled over to retrieve his pants. “I suppose I should go see what he wants, not like I can really avoid him after that display.”

“Oh god!” Charlie said sitting up with a bright red face from embaressment and laughter. “I just remembered that time I walked in on Maggie and my Dad going at it. Now I know how they felt. There is nothing worse then seeing your parent having sex.”

Miles laughed and threw Bass' shirt at him. “Go find your son and repair his damaged brain.”

“I kind of have to, since he's seen us we need to make sure he can keep a secret.”

Charlie looked at him confused. 

He pulled his shirt over his head and perched on the arm of the couch next to her, he tucked some hair behind her ear. “Sweetheart, if anyone find out that were all an item it's not really going to go over well with the general public. How do you think the town is going to take it when they find out that Miles is fucking his niece not to mention his best friend and his best friend is screwing you to?” 

Miles pulled on his own pants and handed Charlie her own clothes as he sat next to her. “He's right, he have to be prepared to make a choice if people find out. We are either going to have to end this or leave town and start over somewhere where no one knows us.” He explained. 

Charlie looked from one man to the other. “I don't give a shit what anyone thinks to be honest. I waited to goddamn long for either of you and now that I have both men I love I'm not letting anyone take that away from me.”

Bass smiled at her. “It makes me so happy to hear that, but I want you to think on it and really make sure that that is the attitude you want to have when or if it happens.” He leaned in and kissed her forehead. “In the mean time I'm going to make sure Conner isn't gouging his eyes out and make sure that until we're ready that he can keep it to himself, we dont need this getting around before we are ready for it to get around.”

Miles and Charlie watched as Bass left and locked the door behind him.

“It makes sense I suppose.” Charlie said leaning into Miles' arms. “I just dont like the idea of hiding how happy I am forever, while sneaking around does have an element of excitement to it, it wont last forever, eventually we will want to settle down and enjoy a real life.”

Miles stroked her hair as he listened to her worries and wishes. “I know, we will someday. Until we get back at least we need to keep this to ourselves, we wont be here for while to help take the brunt of a fallout if it comes out before hand. So just hold on for a little while longer and then we can live our lives how we want.”

“I love you Miles.” She said kissing him on the nose.

“I love you to Charlie. We will make this work.” He kissed her nose back. 

They snuggled on the couch until they nodded off in a sated nap.


End file.
